Mr Perfect
by Monchele4ever26
Summary: Rachel is tired of her friends trying to set her up on a date, so she creates the perfect guy in an effort to get them off of her back, but there's a catch
1. Chapter 1

Rachel is sitting in her last class of the day when her phone buzzes with a text from Tina.

"I know this boy you should meet, he's really cute. His name is Luke. You should really get out there and start dating - you do not want to be single all of your life, do you? Remember that we have movie night at Kurt's place tonight and don't forget the food."

Rachel actually loved her best friends but their need to try to set her up with someone gets on her nerves. The guys that Kurt and Tina suggested have all been crazy in different ways. There was one guy that they tried to set her up with that was gay and he thought that it was just Kurt that was meeting him at the bar, but when Rachel showed up with him, things became awkward really fast. We soon learned that his name was Blaine and he spent the rest of the night talking with Kurt. The funny thing is that Kurt and Blaine started dating not too long after the night at the bar.

They also tried to set me up with a guy named Jesse and a guy named Brody. You could say that these two meetings did not go so well. Jesse did not even care to show up at all and Brody just wanted to get in my pants - that is all he thought I would be good for. Rachel did not care about boys she did not want to date. Sure her friends keep trying to set her up with a guy but they always go terribly wrong. She wanted to focus on her dreams of working on Broadway and winning her first Tony. Is that too much to ask? Why does everything have to be centered on dating? I'm a strong independent woman. I don't need a man by my side to be successful in this world. Her friends, on the other hand, don't understand that and it drives her insane. They still don't understand even after she explained it several times.

Tonight was movie night. Friday night movie nights were a tradition for them that they started back in 6th grade. It was something that no matter how busy their life was, they always made sure they had movie night. Kurt has an older brother named Finn who also went to the same school as Tina, Rachel and Kurt. The only difference is he was a senior and we were juniors. Sometimes he hangs out with us. He is a great guy - really sweet and has a great sense of humor. He is fun to be around.

Rachel was sure to grab the popcorn and the sour gummy worms before she left for Kurt's house. Once she got there, she could see that Tina was already there and that they were all trying to decide what movie they wanted to watch.

"Let's watch Funny Girl," Rachel said as she set her stuff down and walked over to join the others.

"Have you not seen that movie like a thousand times Rachel?" Finn says sarcastically as he starts to laugh.

"Well yes, but that movie is truly a classic and we have not watched it in a while," Rachel says.

"I agree it is one of the best musicals but I still think that Wicked is better though. I wouldn't mind seeing Funny Girl again," Kurt says with a smile.

"I also am okay with watching Funny Girl tonight but we have to sing along with the movie," Tina says.

"Of course! Is there any other way to watch it? I am going to go make the popcorn. I brought some sour gummy worms," Rachel said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Once the popcorn was all made, Tina, Kurt and Rachel and Finn are all sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets with two bowls of popcorn between them.

Rachel loved this movie but she was kind of dreading the end of it because she had a feeling that her friends were going to pester her about dating like they always do. Plus, Tina wants to set her up with this Luke guy. I tell you, it is just a nightmare waiting to happen because if something could go wrong it would.

As the movie progressed they sang along with the movie. It was not on key or perfect, but they had fun eating popcorn and sour gummy worms and laughing. Her absolute favorite part in the movie was when "Don't Rain on my Parade" came on. She has been singing that song since the time she has been able to sing.

After the movie they all sat on the floor with their blankets laughing and telling jokes and stories to each other. After awhile there was this loud rumbling noise and everyone looked at Rachel as she blushed.

"I'm sorry I am hungry again Kurt. Do you guys have any pizza in the freezer that we could make?" Rachel said as her tummy grumbled.

"Yes, there is some cheese pizzas in the fridge if you want to pop them in the oven," Kurt said.

They all sat down and ate the pizza and talked about their days and Rachel knew it was a matter of time before Tina would bring up the subject of dating and boys. She knew there was no use in trying to avoid the subject because it would not work. There was no way to avoid the subject. She was going to just face it head on like she normally does.

On cue, Tina says, "So that boy Luke, you should really talk to him. He is cute and smart and in our grade. What could go wrong?"

"I don't want to date anyone, Tina. That is not what I'm focused on or care about at the moment," Rachel said, clearly a little annoyed by the situation.

"I thought I wouldn't want to date anyone but that changed when I met Blaine. I think you should give dating a try. You might be surprised that you like being in a relationship with someone," Kurt said.

Rachel knows that Kurt and Tina are just trying to help but it's exhausting. Kurt may be happy with his boyfriend, Blaine and Tina and her boyfriend, Artie but she just wants to be single and focus on starring on Broadway someday. The only one that's not pressuring her to go on a date with someone is Finn, who is just staying out of it and looks kinda zoned out. He normally stays out of these types of things anyway.

"Rachel, pick a guy and just go on one date. It would not hurt anything and you might find that you like dating someone. Plus, you can't say you don't like something until you try it," Tina says.

Clearly, I can't win this argument no matter how hard I try. I could always go on a fake date with someone, no strings attached and they would never know the difference. This would be great practice for my debut on Broadway.

"Well, there is a guy at school who I sort of have my eye on. He is really sweet and tall and good looking," Rachel says.

"I knew you had your eye on someone! He seems like he would be really great for you. I need to meet this guy!" Tina exclaims.

"Rachel, I need to meet this guy. He must be perfect if he has you crushing on him," Kurt says.

Trying to hide her shocked expression, she can't believe they bought it. They really think that I actually care enough about guys to look for one. My bigger problem is finding a guy like this. There must be somebody that could be my boyfriend for the night, but who?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you Guy for all the amazing reviews and follows! Here the next chapter !**

* * *

Rachel has tried to find this perfect guy all week but she can not find him. It was really stressing her out. This was her only hope at getting Tina and Kurt to stop trying to set her up. It is not like there is not any available guys at school. It is that she can't see herself being able to stand them for more than two seconds. Most of the guys at school are immature and only care about one thing - getting in her pants. They have no interest in getting to know her. Frustrated by this whole mess that she had gotten herself into, she turns to the only person that could help her - Finn. Rachel heads over to the Hudson-Hummels and is glad that it was Finn that answers the door instead of Kurt.

"Hi, Rachel. You know Kurt is not home now but, he will be back later," Finn said.

"I know that, I actually came here to talk to you, Rachel replied.

"Come on in. What's up?" Finn said as she walked in the house.

"Well, I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it," Rachel said.

"Let me guess, the guy that you told Tina and Kurt about does not exist?" Finn said.

"Well, yes. I so desperately want Kurt and Tina to stop bugging me about dating someone so I just cracked and made up something to make them happy," Rachel said.

Rachel loved talking with Finn because no one understood her better than he did. He always had the right thing to say or knew what to do when she had a problem. He was her best friend besides Kurt and Tina.

"So, are there any guys that you know that you would like to ask out for one date?" Finn asked.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know who to ask because most of the guys at school I can't stand to be around more than I have to," Rachel said.

"Really… every guy?" Finn said.

"Well, would you like to go one date with me, just as friends?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes, I would be happy to do that, Rachel, " Finn said.

"We have to act like a couple around Tina and Kurt, otherwise they will figure it out and I go back to the endless nagging of those two," Rachel said.

"Ok, I can do that, "Finn said.

"Good! Thank you so much, Finn! You don't know how much this means to me," Rachel said, giving him a huge hug.

"You are welcome! So for this date that we are going on, what do you think we should do?" Finn asked.

"Surprise me," Rachel says.

"Sounds like a plan," Finn says, and goes up and starts tickling her.

"Stop, stop, stop, Finn!" Rachel squealed and started laughing. "Please, please, please!" Rachel begged.

Rachel was catching her breath from laughing so hard and felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. She doesn't have to worry about dating or who she's going to ask anymore. She can focus on hanging out with her best friends, relaxing and having fun making the most of every moment.

"I was just about to watch a movie before you came. Would you like to join me?" Finn said.

"Do you have any popcorn we can eat? I am kinda hungry," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'll go make some. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back!" Finn said.

"Ok, we are watching a scary movie," Rachel said as she picked up the DVD case and looked at it.

"Yea, if that's ok with you," Finn said as he sat down on the couch.

"Let's watch this thing," Rachel said.

Rachel would never watch a scary movie by herself but watching it with Finn would make it less scary.

"Ok," Finn said.

They watched the movie and Rachel spent half of the movie with her head on Finn's shoulder. He just laughed at her.

"Hey, stop laughing at me," Rachel said as she playfully slapped him.

"The movie was not that scary," Finn said.

"Shut up!" Rachel said as she laughed.

Hanging out with Finn made Rachel feel special. She did not have to be anyone but herself. No one made her feel the same as he did - special and beautiful. Is she falling for Finn Hudson?

* * *

**Reviews are Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again Thanks for all you support and love! and a special thanks to Hedi my beta for being amazing! Here is the next chapter Enjoy !**

* * *

Rachel was so relieved that she had found someone to go on a date with. This "date" was not just any date. It was with Finn Hudson, her best friend. Rachel was excited for this date. She can't wait to see what he planned for the night. All she knew was that she was going to have a great time. But she was also nervous because Finn is her best friend and she likes him but she's afraid of the consequences. What would happen to their friendship if they dated and broke up? What if he doesn't like me that way? What will Kurt think about her dating his brother? Kurt said to date someone but I don't think he meant his brother.

Rachel saw her phone light up. It was Finn and she answered it.

"Hey, Finn," Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel. I will pick you up at seven tonight, sound good?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I will see you then! I'm excited for tonight," Rachel said.

"I'm excited as well. I can't wait to see you tonight," Finn said.

"See you at seven, bye," Rachel said.

"Bye," Finn said.

Once Rachel hung up the phone, she looked at the time. It was five o'clock and she began to panic. She had so much to do to get ready and so little time to do it in. The first thing Rachel had to do was figure out what to wear. She wanted to look nice because even though it was not a formal date it was still a date. She was all ready and dressed when she heard the door bell ring. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was so nervous and excited. She opens the door and Finn was standing there in a nice dress shirt and khaki pants. Her mouth dropped. He was so hot standing right in front of her. She tried to hide how she really felt because she did not want to lose what they have if something were to happened between them.

"Hey, you look amazing tonight Rachel," Finn said giving her a huge smile.

"Thanks, you look amazing as well Finn," Rachel said.

"Ready to go?" Finn says.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat," Rachel says.

They walked to the car together and Finn opened the door for Rachel and closed it behind her. Finn is such a gentlemen and he looks really hot right now. Thinking about him put butterflies in Rachel's stomach. It was something she had never experienced before. This is all new to her. What does this mean? Does she have serious feelings for Finn?

Looking out the window Rachel sees they are on their way to Finn's house.

"Why are we at your house Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I forgot to grab something why don't you come inside with me? I promise to be quick," Finn said.

"OK, that is fine" Rachel said.

They both go inside the house and Finn grabs something. Meanwhile something catches Rachel's eye outside, and she goes over to the patio door to check out what it might be. She sees a blanket with a wicker basket on top of it. Hearing Finn come up beside her she turned to him in awe.

"Wow, Finn, this is so amazing! I can't believe you did this," Rachel said as she and Finn sit down on the picnic blanket.

"I might have had a little help pulling this off," Finn said with a smile as he empties the basket.

Rachel was amazed that Finn went through all the work of planning this. He had sandwiches for us to eat and some pink lemonade to drink with the sun setting in the back ground. It was so simple and so perfect and romantic, Rachel did not need or want anything fancy but something from the heart. It makes the night so special and makes her feel special. They sat and ate and talked and laughed for what seemed like hours, talking about everything from school to their families.

"Wow, you can see the stars really well from here it so breath-taking," Rachel said as she laid on her back looking at the stars.

"They are amazing. I love to just look at the stars and find the constellations. Do you see that brightest star up in the sky, Rachel? That is you and you are going to be a big star one day, Rachel, I just know it!" Finn said.

"You believe in me that much, Finn?" Rachel said.

"Yes I do! You were born to be a star Rachel, you are so talented," Finn said.

Several tears rolled down Rachel's cheek. No one made her ever feel the way Finn does. He makes her feel special and beautiful. She never thought she would find a guy that would be everything she ever wished for - supportive of her dreams and sweet and caring. But somehow, she has and his name is Finn.

"Why are you crying, Rachel?" Finn says as he wipes away her tears with his thumb.

"I never had someone believe in me like you have, Finn. It means a lot to me," Rachel said.

Finn moves closer and leans over to Rachel, making sure she's ok with every move he makes and puts his lips on hers and kisses her. Rachel hesitates at first but his lips feel so good on hers and she kisses him back. Then they just look at each other like thousands of fireworks have just been set off.

"I should probably take you home now, your dads are probably going to wonder where you are," Finn said.

"Ok," Rachel says.

The drive back to her house is quiet and they did not know what to say about what just happened between them. The kiss felt so amazing. It was like a million fireworks had gone off and Rachel wanted to do it over and over again. Kissing Finn was like being in another world. It was simply amazing.

"Thank you so much for this evening, Finn. It was amazing. I really enjoyed it," Rachel said as Finn walked her to her door.

"I had a great time as well, Rachel. Thanks," Finn said.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn once more because she did not know the next time she would be able to have his soft lips on her. Finn reciprocated the kiss back, kissing her until he ran out of air.

"Good night Rachel," Finn said with a huge grin.

"Good night Finn," Rachel said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Remember to review ! I love reading you guys thoughts 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been three days since Rachel kissed Finn and she can't seem to get him out of her head. The kiss was everything she had hoped and dreamed her first kiss would be like. The feeling of his soft lips on hers and kissing him feels like thousands of fireworks going off . Finn makes me feel special and beautiful and no one has ever made me feel like that before. I never thought I'd find the perfect guy in my life who would love and support me, but I did

Her phone started to vibrate and she smiled when she saw it was Finn.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said.

"Hey, Finn. Thanks for the date the other night. It was a lot of fun." Rachel said

"I'm so glad. I loved spending time with you," Finn said.

"What are you up to today, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing really. I just finished some homework but that is about it. What about you, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Well my dads are out of town for the weekend, so not much. Want to come over?" Rachel asked

"Sure, I'll be right over. See you in a bit," Finn said.

"Ok! See you soon, Finn," Rachel said.

Even just thinking about spending more time with Finn put butterflies in her stomach.

How does it happen that you're falling in love with someone that you thought you would never have a chance with? Finn is sweet and caring, supportive, funny and so easy to talk to. I never thought in a million years I would find a guy like him, let alone fall in love with him. But does Finn feel the same way about me?

She was once again brought out of her daydream by Finn knocking on the front door.

"Hey, Finn," Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said as he walked in the door.

"How are you, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good and how about you, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I'm good thanks for coming over, Finn," Rachel said.

"My pleasure. I love spending time with you, Rachel," Finn said.

"Awe, me too . What would you like to do? My dads left me some money. We could order a pizza and watch a movie and hang out?" Rachel said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rachel," Finn said.

"Pepperoni pizza, right?" Rachel asked.

"Correct. You know me so well," Finn said.

"We'll I'm your best friend, you know," Rachel winked.

With Rachel ordering the pizza Finn goes and looks for a movie

"Rachel, what is this movie?" Finn asked, holding up the movie.

"That is such a good movie! Can we watch it please, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"You really want to watch a romance movie Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Please, Finn," Rachel begged using the cutest pouty face ever

"Alright because you are so stinken adorable" Finn said with a huge smile.

"Yea! Thank you, Finn," Rachel said excitedly.

Rachel went over to Finn and gave him a huge hug which he returned. Being in Finn's arms and being close to him is incredible. His arms are so big and strong around her tiny body and the way he smell is heavenly. The hug was broken by the sound of the door bell. Finn got the pizza and set it on table in front of the TV. While Rachel grabbed the plates from the kitchen and then put in the movie before she sat down on the couch with Finn.

Once they were all settled with the blankets and their pizza, Rachel started the movie.

During the movie Finn and Rachel moved closer and closer to one another until Rachel's head was on Finn's chest and his arm was around her holding her close .

Rachel felt like she was in a dream. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be watching a movie and cuddling with Finn. Nothing else mattered right now except for being cuddled up with him. Not the test she had to study for, or the papers she had to write, the only thing that mattered is being in his arms.

As the credits of the movie rolled, they just stared into each other's eyes with huge smiles on their faces. Bringing her head up to meet his, their lips meet in a searing kiss.

"That was a good movie. I did not think I was going to like it," Finn said.

"Really, do you think I would have you watch a bad movie?" Rachel said.

"Yes!" Finn said playfully.

"What am I going to do with you Finn Hudson?" Rachel said and gave him a playful slap to the chest.

"I don't know. What would you like me to do?" Finn winked.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Rachel demanded.

Finn did just that. Their lips melded together in a series of several sweet, loving kisses. For awhile they just stared into each other's eyes with huge smiles on their faces and just talked and told jokes making each other laugh.

"I have to get going, unfortunately. It's getting late and my mom and Burt are going to be wondering where I am if I don't get home soon," Finn said slightly disappointed.

"Well, I had a really great time. Thank you, Finn," Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel get up and walk to the door. Finn gets his jacket and shoes on and then gives Rachel a hug and kiss goodbye

"Goodnight, Rachel! Thanks for an amazing day," Finn said.

"Good Night, Finn! Drive safe," Rachel said.

Rachel watches as he walks down the sidewalk and drives off in his car. She doesn't know what they are but something changed tonight and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**Thanks You guys for reading and all the amazing reviews reading them makes my day so please keep reading them or hit me up on twitter at nicolew4962**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late but here is chapter 5**

* * *

Rachel never, ever thought she would ever say that she was in love with Finn, but she is. No one knows her better than Finn. Sure, Kurt and Tina are her best friends, but there is something about her and Finn's friendship that has always been special. Finn makes Rachel feel like no one else before - beautiful and special - and he believe in her, sometimes more than she believes in herself. Being in Finn's arms, with his strong arms wrapped around her shoulder and staring into his big brown eyes, listening to his heart beat and the way he smelled - always so fresh and clean - was the most incredible thing. In that moment, she felt time stop. It was just Finn and Rachel and nothing else mattered.

Rachel saw her phone light up and it was a text from Tina

**Hey Rachel, when are Kurt and I going to meet this mystery guy that you were talking about ?**

Rachel's stomach dropped as she remembered that Kurt and Tina wanted to meet this perfect guy. She didn't know what to say because honestly she still doesn't know where she stands with Finn. Typing a reply back to Tina she said,

**Soon how about Friday, during movie night? **

Rachel was extremely nervous about telling Tina and Kurt she's been seeing Finn. It's going to bother her all week. Her phone vibrates as Tina replies back. She seems really excited.

**OK great! I can't wait to meet this guy, he sounds like a dream**.

Rachel wondered how something she thought was going to be so simple become so complicated.

Her stomach fills with butter flies as she checks her phone again and sees that Finn has texted her.

**Can you come over and help me bake something for my Mom's birthday? Please, Rachel?**

Rachel was excited to see Finn again. She missed him. It was 2 days since she last saw him. Rachel texted Finn back as fast as she could.

**Yes! I'll be there in fifteen minutes**!

Rachel gets cleaned up quickly, making sure she did not forget anything and heads over to Finn's house, which is just down the street from her. It is nice outside, so she decides to walk to his house. She was also relieved to see that Kurt was not home and went up and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Rachel. Come on in," Finn said.

"Hey, Finn. So what would you like to bake for your mother?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. How about something easy and simple?" Finn shrugged.

"How about we make some cupcakes?" Rachel asked.

"That is an amazing idea, Rachel," Finn exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll go get the things we need out of the cupboard. Finn, you get out a big bowl and the muffin tins," Rachel said.

Rachel goes to the cabinet and finds the cake mix, oil, frosting and the paper liners for the cupcakes. She grabs them all and puts them on the counter and grabs the eggs from the fridge.

"First thing, why don't you crack the eggs in the bowl and beat them," Rachel instructed as she moved on to measure out the oil and the water.

"That looks good, Finn. Now we want to add the oil and the water in as well as the cake mix and stir together until there are no lumps," Rachel said.

"Thanks so much for your help, Rachel!" Finn said sweetly.

"You are welcome, Finn. Any time," Rachel winked.

Rachel put the paper liners in the tray. They filled the pans, put them in the oven and set the timer. Once the cupcakes were done, they set them on the cooling racks.

"We have to let these cool down for about fifteen minutes before we can frost them," Rachel said.

"Ok, you want to go sit on the couch and watch so TV and talk while they cool?" Finn asked.

"That sounds great!" Rachel replied, enthusiastically.

She did not care what they were doing, but just spending time together and hanging out. They sat down on the couch and just watched whatever was on the TV. Eventually, Finn turned off the TV and turned to face Rachel. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Finn began to speak.

"Rachel, the last two weeks have been amazing, and I have loved every minute of it. I want to spend more time with you, Rachel, because I love you! I love spending time with you, Rachel."

"I love spending time with you, Finn and I want to spend more time with you. I love you too, Finn," Rachel confessed.

Rachel took a deep breath. It felt so good to get that off of her chest. She moved over to Finn. Rachel's lips meet his with need grabbing his bottom lip and sucking on it. Finn opened his mouth so that she could stick her tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of it, savoring the way he tastes. Rachel's tongue battled his and her hands made their way to his hair. Rachel pushed Finn down on the couch so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him, straddling his lap. Rachel slowly moved down Finn's neck, nipping and sucking as she moves slowly down his body. Finn's hands make their way to Rachel's ass, cupping it and kneading it in his hands as a loud moan escapes her lips. Finn flips them and returns his mouth to her, exploring every inch and then moves down Rachel neck sucking on it causing Rachel to buck her hips against his hard erection. He makes his way down her body cupping and massaging her breasts. Rachel lets out a loud moan. They don't hear the door open and close as Tina and Kurt walk in the door.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Kurt screamed.

"What are you guys doing on that couch?" Tina questioned.

"Someone explain to me what is going on here! Finn ,Rachel?" Kurt demanded.

"Take a seat and we will explain," Rachel said as she tried to make herself look presentable.

"Let's hear this," Kurt said, slightly annoyed.

"Well when you and Tina told me to go on a date with someone, I tried to find someone at school so I asked Finn to go on a date with me as a friend and the rest kind of happened," Rachel said and smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Aww, are you guys dating?" Tina asked.

Rachel looked at Finn not knowing how to answer that question. I guess they really didn't discuss it.

"Yeah, we are dating," Finn said and placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"You guys look so happy and cute together. I'm so happy for you guys," Tina said

"Thanks, Tina." Rachel blushed.

"I still can't believe you are dating my brother, Rachel," Kurt said.

"I can't believe it. It is all so surreal and amazing," Rachel said and placed a soft kiss on Finn's lips.

* * *

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
